


To Love and Take: To Own All of You

by hishakaishindo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bitter, Bittersweet, Broken marriage, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Smut, Pain, Painful Sex, SasuSaku - Freeform, Selfishness, UTTER PAIN, are happy and in love in canon, broken relationship, but not in this au, callused hands, hurt myself writing angst, i love sasusaku, it's sad, love is not enough, on this au of course, onigiri, so why do i, they have a sad dynamic, very subtle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishakaishindo/pseuds/hishakaishindo
Summary: On days when she's not yelling, and when there is still love, Sakura eats breakfast with him and Sasuke can still caress her cheek without her flinching.But on bad days, the usual they have, Sasuke knows better than to believe that there is hope.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	To Love and Take: To Own All of You

In the days when Sasuke comes home and Sakura no longer waits in the living room, he knows that there is love, still. _Selflessness_ , he likes to call it— how there's still tomatoes and onigiri on the table, molded by her callused hands.

But there is selfishness there, too. A little bit of giving, a lot more taking on her part. Just as how he deserves it, just as how it is presented, so lucid, too lucid— when she asked him to no longer send letters that will always end up unread. 

Still, he is understanding, and he gives, gives, gives.

In their good days, Sakura's back is not turned against him, and he can look at her sleeping face and still consider himself lucky. On days when she's not yelling, and when there is still love, Sakura eats breakfast with him and Sasuke can still caress her cheek without her flinching. 

And there is love still, in their bad days, too. When she's yelling and his hand is balling into a fist. On bad days, the usual they have, Sasuke knows better than to believe that there is hope. Sometimes he even wonders if her hands tremble too often because of his stare. If she ever considered finishing the onigiri she was about to make, now only dirtied rice on the trash.

Sometimes, he wonders if Sakura will ever look him in the eye. 

But there is love still: on late nights when she lets him pound her so hard that their bedsheets are stained a painful maroon and he's the one sobbing when she stands up without bothering to heal the wound. And when Sakura finally cries in their bathroom when she thinks Sasuke doesn't hear, there is love in that, too. On the way her crying echoes in the pallid night while he makes up for it with silent sobs.

On mornings after that— after sleepless nights when his caress pains her more than his words, Sasuke likes to think that he's forgiven; that she can still bear his presence when he wraps his arms around her waist and whisper _I'm sorry_ in place of _I love you_.

He likes to pretend that Sakura placing her palm on his neck is still forgiveness, and that they're nineteen again, facing too many battles, too many repercussions, with too little care and a bit too much, too much love, love, love.

And he can still tease her, still endearingly call her annoying, and she can still giggle wrapped in his embrace, look him in the eyes and bring their foreheads together with her hands molding perfect onigiri. 

He can still believe that there is a bit of love left, and they can still go on, and Sakura can accept the little he gives while he pretends that they are okay— that to her, he has endless passes for forgiveness and leniency.

Sasuke can still pretend and sleep beside her, and say he is the one selfless, when he lets their lips meet,

and just takes, takes, and _breaks_ all of what she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by my cat who constantly scratched me last week. (Thankfully he stopped whew) He made me wonder if he still loved me and why I still loved him despite his scratches being really painful. TT____TT
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
